Believe in You
by RikuMewKira
Summary: After centuries of watching Jack, Pitch has him within reach. With all he has said, can he win the teen into his heart.


**Starts out with an exact movie scene before merging into my own story. Please review! I own nothin' but half the story! I'm so excited to present my first ROTG fanfiction. Be warned Pitch twists around some characters and there is awkward Christianity shoved in...once...**

* * *

><p>Jack sighed as his inner demons battled. Frustration continued to grow as he tried to raise his arms to hold his skull in place. The teen spirit was certain his head would explode if he was to continue fighting his desires. Groaning, he let his arms flop back down to his sides. Both of his pale hands kept pieces of himself. In his left was the frozen staff. His right hand held the golden tooth box. Shutting his eyes, Jack felt the headache growing just behind his brow. Turning his head away, he could hear the wind as it rushed around him. When he opened his blue eyes he could no longer resist. Pure orbs glanced back at the jewel-encrusted container as the heel of his palm lifted. The image of a mischievous brunette smirked back at him. Again his hand fell loosely to his side. Jack could feel his brow furrow as self-loathing bubbled inside him. Tears began to gather in the corner of his eye as he scolded himself.<p>

"I thought this might happen," came a subtle voice from behind Jack. The voice could only belong to one man, one monster, but there was something off# about his tone. Those blue eyes widened with shock; but within a matter of shorts moments anger had clouded those crystal orbs and a frown had contorted full, pink lips. "They never really believed in you." The anger grew and transformed into a seething rage as Jack fought to ignore the smooth voice. Shutting his eyes, the teen tried to block out the feeling of sincerely from Pitch. "I was just trying to show you that, but a I understand. Very much so." Confidence punched through his last sentence.

Jack wouldn't-couldn't-accept this. Fuck it, Pitch didn't understand. He couldn't. Jack lept up from the snow covered glacier, the wind racing to hold him, the wind racing to lift him above earth's crust. Pivoting his barely-

there body, Jack spun to face the wicked man. His staff swung out past him, power gathering in the hook before the teen released a loud grunt and an icy blast.

As it traveled towards him, Pitch raised a thin wall of the black sand. It rose as he flinched with arms held high. Remnants if the attack chilled the air around him and gently breezed past the flesh of his cheek. The wall collapsed as ice blasted around Pitch. Picking up his head he had enough time to see the angered teen charging across the ice towards him. Suddenly Jack leapt clear over him, leaving the grey skinned man confused.

"You don't understand anything!" Jack couldn't ignore the anger any longer. It was Pitch's fault he felt this way in the first place. Landing on the frozen glacier check, he spread his feet and readied for another attack.

Pitch's thin lips were drawn down into a frown as his bare brow furrowed. "No?" He quickly summoned up a quick burst of sand to block another attack. Forcing his shield and the icy offense to the left Pitch couldn't stop himself from shouting to the teen," I don't know what it's like to be cast out?"

In a strange form of defeat, he raised his arms for his own attack. Throwing out a pointed attack of nightmare sand. The teen quickly rolled out of the way of the attack. Frustration building in both of the spirits. Again the boogeyman readied himself to attack the sprite, thrusting out more of the fine-grained, black sand. Jack could barely respond, leaping from the glacier to let the wind rip him upwards. The sand slammed into the frozen ground before vanishing from sight. He had to do something and soon. A roar tore from his throat as he forced out an attack in mid-air. All Pitch could do was raise a massive cloud of his sand to save himself. A slight swell of fear-his own-bubbled in his grey chest as a thick, icy mist reduced his sight to his elbow.

Pitch tried to carry on, ignoring his worry of a blind attack from Jack," To not be believed in?" He let his voice shake and crack, this was the only time he could speak like this. Jack wouldn't believe him if he didn't sound sincere in the least. "To long for a family?" Spreading his lanky arms, he tried to imagine how badly he wanted this.

Jack turned to face the dark man, his staff at the ready. Those words, Pitch's pauses as he spoke. Something was wrong and Jack could see it was keeping Pitch from just taking hold of him. There was a desperation that made his eyes widen as he listened.

"All those years in the shadows I thought," Pitch paused to choke down the desire to just beg at Jack's feet. He instead marched on as he saw the piqued curiosity gleaming in those crystal blue orbs. "No one else know what this feels like." Shaking his head lightly, he tried to keep from laughing at himself for his foolishness. Instead he raised his head to reveal wide, gentle eyes and brought up a gesturing left hand. "But now I see I was wrong." Pitch watched as Jack relaxed, the staff no longer pointed at him. The teen's eyes were wide and mirroring the softness in the boogeyman's words. He fought a smile as he mentally saved the image before him. "We don't have to be alone, Jack." Confusion budded in Jack's features as his grip loosened on the staff. "I believe in you." Approaching the teen, Pitch hunched his back and bent his knees. His voice was closer, more intimate as he spread his arms once more. A wicked grin grew upon his face, he could taste Jack's fear. "And I know the children will too!"

Jack lifted his head, refusing himself the pleasure to look at the taunting man. His voice shook as he found the words in his muddled thoughts, "in me?"

"Yes!" The excitement in Pitch's voice brought those crystal eyes to greet his own sparkling gold. He chuckled as he rested a raised hand on Jack's shoulder, not knowing about the fire shooting down Jack's spine. "Look at what we can do." Jack's eyes moved away from the intoxicating windows to follow the path created by Pitch's right arm. They widened at the tower of spikes before him, the mist having cleared. A frozen hue of blue trapped specks of nightmare sand in ice. It rose high above the glacier's surface. A feeling of intimidation and power rolled off of it in waves. His legs drew him closer to the creation, his eyes still reaching for the top. "What goes together better than cold and dark? We can make them believe." Pitch backed away as hunger consumed him. He knew he was inches, mere seconds, away from capturing the willing spirit. Licking his lips, he readied to finish. "We'll give them a world where everything," he stumbled in his rush as he slid into Jack's peripheral vision, "everything is-"

"Pitch Black?" Jack was satisfied as Pitch's eyes blew wide open and he seemed to choke on the accident.

Pitch tried not to jump on the teen as he tried to correct the situation. "And Jack Frost, too." His hands remained raised to his chest as he waggled a finger in Jack's direction. Opening his palms to the boy, Pitch dared to go on. "They'll believe in both of us." Taking cautious steps forward, he grinned as he spoke, "isn't that what you want? To have the children know you are just as alive as they are?"

Jack frowned as he shook his head. His voice was firm and his intentions clear, "no, they'll fear both of us. And that's _not_ what I want." Gripping his staff, he turned toward the ocean to leave quietly, the wind silent around him.

A chuckle from behind him brought his fear back to life. "You've got it all wrong, Jack."

Turning, he nearly bumped right into Pitch's chest. "How is that? How will children not fear you and I? You spread fear through Sandy's dreams mad, and I...I spread a cold that could devastate livelihoods and kill people." Jack choked on his words, his fear swallowing him, "my fun does kill people. Even when I don't want it to. People already fear my winter; they do without believing in me."

His blue eyes widened as Pitch chuckled once more. "It's not our roles you have wrong. The Guardians are the twisted folk." Walking around the sputtering boy, he leaned in close to a red ear. His warm breathe numbing the cold flesh an tickling the sensitive hairs just behind Jack's left ear. "Nicholas St. North, Santa Claus, threatens children with coal if they don't adhere to specific, unspoken rules. Do you know how many children died mining for coal during America's industrial revolution alone?" Jack's brown brow furrowed as the pain of betrayal began to bubble at the boogeyman's words. "Many children go to sleep with anxiety." Pitch switched ears, taking a pause to breathe against Jack's right ear lobe. "Even though the Tooth Fairy, Ms. Toothiana, always brings a treat, they all worry she will forget about them." Jack became so consumed in the chaos swirling through his thoughts, he neglected the burning sensation as Pitch's strong hands rested on his shoulders. "And your beloved E. Aster Bunnymund." Jack snapped to the sound of his bitterest friend within the Guardians. A sadness flooded the winter sprite as he thought of his behavior, resulting in the invisible pooka. "He has brought a competition to the world that drives children insane. What he does is he hides eggs, bribes them with candy, and runs over the morality that was originally a Christian holiday." Turning the frozen teen, Pitch held in a gasp as he saw the flustered look upon Jack's usually cheery face. The teen was choking as he held in sobs, tears gathered in the corners if his eyes. The boogeyman licked his lips as the boy shook, ready to crumble into his hands. "Don't you see now? They are the true evil of this world. My fear keeps the humans from doing foolish things. I can protect the world, but I need _your _help."

A blush rose on Jack's cheeks, his face heating as he thought of Pitch's words. He had never felt so flustered before, so warm... "How would I help?" His eyes dashed away as sparks lit in the golden eyes above him. "I mean, I play with the kids. Why do you need me so bad?"

"That's just it, Jack!" Pitch watched Jack's eyes as they flitted from his own and back down to the glacier. The teen was blushing and had tripped over his words. "You've played with the children for nearly 300 years," flattery was such a weapon on the lonely boy and Pitch was savoring Jack's earlier reactions as he pressed on, "so you know these precious creatures. Jack, who could know what makes a child happy better than you do? You're so young and alive; Jack you're perfect." Lifting his left hand, Pitch let it rest on the winter spirit's smooth jawline. The pad of his thumb gently stroking a cool cheek. His gentle, lazy smile was emphasized by his half-lidded golden eyes. "Jack you are perfect, exactly what I need."

Jack couldn't look away. He was completely enraptured by Pitch's sweet words and loving actions. Up close Jack could visually trace the gorgeous contours of the man's face. From a distance, Pitch was pointed and starved; however, the boogeyman's cheeks and cheekbones sloped gracefully. Up close, Pitch was a very attractive man. Breathing slowly, Jack begged his heart to slow. He desperately tried to control and understand the emotions bubbling within his core.

"Jack..." His name pulled him to reality as Pitch rubbed his right shoulder. "You're afraid, what are you scared of? Don't worry what the Guardians will think. If you aren't with them you will be stuck against them, forever. I mean you no harm." Pitch let his left hand drag down that soft cheek and trailed it along Jack's jawline. He stopped as his fingers curled beneath a small chin. His thumb traced the curves down to those lips and stopped just above the skin on Jack's lower lip. His face drew closer to Jack, his lids fluttering over his eye as he spoke," Jack, I told you I longed for a family. I need you."

Blinking, Jack tried to understand what exactly was happening. Soft. Pitch's lips were smooth and gentle. Pitch's lips were like velvet. Pitch's lips were on his, and they felt just right. Jack let his eyes wander up to grey lids and the calmest expression he'd seen on the boogeyman. The wind was finally raising it's voice; it screamed and howled around the two. It attempted to rip them in two directions, but Pitch just let his right arm slip down and around the cold spirit. Eventually, the dark skin man relented. His eyes opening to see Jack still frozen with wide eyes. Breathing through his mouth, Pitch's heated breathe ghosted over full, pink lips. A sadness melted his heart as Jack just stared back at him. This was no good, not at all. Pitch had hoped the adventurous teen would react more positively. That he would react at all! Pitch could no longer look into those crystal orbs, the distant look tearing his heart to shreds. So he turned. Pivoted his body and began to take slow strides across the glacier. Snow crunched beneath his feet, the wind having silenced enough to hear the quiet noise. No longer were strong gusts forcing Jack from his arms. He felt empty.

It hurt. The teen' slips burned after Pitch's lips had embraced his own. Heat had begun to spread through his body; down his neck, past his shoulders, and enveloping his chest in numbing warmth. His mind raced as the heat faded with each step the tall man took, and each step made him realize how alone and cold he truly was. How barren and empty. A tug in his chest begged him to run. To leap into those thin arms and throw his arms around that long neck. Tears begun to dot the corners of his eyes. "Pitch," the weak call was blocked by the viscous winds. Taking a step against the wind racing toward him, Jack made up his mind. Screaming in agony, he forced himself to take a few more. The wind picked up as the boogeyman's ears perked at the noise. "Pitch!"

Pitch turned as his name was called and when the sound of crunching snow approached. Thin arms wrapped around his torso as a force nearly knocked him to the ground. A solid "umph" escaped his chest as a 10 pound weight rammed itself just bellow his collarbones. His heart melted a soft, silvery-white hairs tickled his bare chest through the opening of his robe. "Oh Jack." Taking hold of Jack, pitch let his hands rest around the spirit shoulder blades. The smile gracing his lips was sincere as he was embraced by the teen.

"Hmph!" Looking down Pitch chuckled at the youthful spirit. Jack was on his tip toes, a flustered band of red across his cheeks. "Could you um, you know..."

Without letting him finish, Pitch gladly met Jack in the middle. Almost too softly his lips pecked Jack's frozen ones. He soaked up the delicious whimpers as he pulled away for a peek. Every moment was to be enjoyed. What a sight. Abnormally pale skin was tinged pink by outrageous blood flow, full lips awaited his return, and foolish kids covered crystal eyes. The nerves and fear radiating from the youth were overpowering his senses. He had to eradicate them before Jack shrank away and abandoned his arms for ever.

"Pitch," that in between voice spoke volumes as he was pulled from his thoughts. "Please, what am I?"

A pain begun to tug on his heart strings as he rested his forehead upon Jack's. His palm rose again to grace the teen's cheek. When he sighed, he could see Jack race to a conclusion that was far from true. "I have watched you since I first saw you 230-something years ago. When I saw you with those fools in the Tooth Palace, I was a little surprised. You were finally within reach, but on the other side of the fence." Pitch breathed out as he felt the guilt wash over him. "I'm sorry for the awful things I have said. I must have sounded like such an ass."

"Pitch, are you really..."

Jack stopped as an index finger came to rest on his lips, his lower lip feeling a slight weight from Pitch's elongated appendage. "Even before you displayed your strength, and before the Guardians. I was watching you. Admiring your optimism from a far became my specialty." Pitch replaced his finger with his blunt thumb. Applying slight pressure, Jack yielded and parted his lips. Perfectly white teeth sparkled as Pitch leaned in close to sweet lips. "I never wanted to cause you any pain. I was foolish to assume you wouldn't befriend them." He breathed out through his own parted lips, gracing Jack's with warmth. "Jack, please..."

Jack reached up, gently letting his fingers slip into Pitch's black spikes. Suddenly golden eyes flew open as fingers tangled themselves in soft locks. "You don't need to ask."


End file.
